It is proposed to study acid and alkaline deoxyribonucleases in normal and tumor tissues as well as the naturally occurring inhibitors for these enzymes. Properties of the purified enzymes and inhibitors will be determined. The relationships among the enzymes and inhibitors and leukemia will also be investigated.